John Madden
John Madden '''is the 25th fighter in Liquid Crystal. On-Screen Appearance "Like I was sayin..." John rips out of the background and enters the fight. Special Attacks Neutral B: 7-Man Sled John Madden puts out his Seven-Man Sled in front of him. He can't move with it out (except when operating his Side B) and takes more damage from attacks, but at the benefit of the sled's own attacks becoming stronger from receiving those attacks, his own attacks being: B - Coach John orders the opponent to change the technique of their Special Attacks for 3 seconds minimum. Side B - DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE! John charges forward, burying traps and ramming anyone in his way. It can only be manually stopped with his Down B. Down B John puts away the sled. This also automatically happens if Madden's hit by an extremely strong attack. Side-B: Telestrator Drawing John Madden draws with his telestrator. The drawing can change with the usage of button combinations: * '''B: Draws a line that automatically goes forward, and it's shape can be shifted by tilting the control stick up or down. John (and only John) can use it as a platform. * X + B: Draws an X, which stuns opponents drawn over. * A + B: Draws a circle, which grabs opponents drawn over and tosses them up in the air. Up-B: Tinactin John sprays with a can of Tinactin. Using it in the air simply blasts him upwards, while using it on the ground buffs him by decreasing his knockback and damage from Normal Attacks. The buff lasts for 6.5 seconds and afterwards has a 2 second lag for using it again. The spray can damage opponents with a small chance of making them dizzy (stunning). Down-B: Genesis Football Madden summons a Genesis Football player, to which he can command him to do multiple things: * B gives em a football, to which the player runs to the end of the stage with, and pressing B throws it back at Madden, the football damaging anyone in its path. * Side-B has Madden throw the football to the player, which has the player tackle an opponent if they get hit by it first instead of the player. The Genesis Player disappears after a command. Final Smash - The Madden Curse Madden set up a photo shoot, which won't disappear until a picture is taken. Anyone nearby gets sucked into the shoot, and if Madden presses B with one or more opponents sucked into the shoot, they'll take a picture, and the opponents receive an injury to a random limb. If an opponent tries to attack with said limb, they'll receive MASSIVE damage instead. The effect only wears off if the cursed opponent loses a stock. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Eeeugh-" KOSFX2: "Hey!" Star KOSFX: "Whaaa?-" Screen KOSFX: "Wha?-" Taunts Up: "Hi everyone, and welcome to JOHN MADDEN Lawl!" Sd: "He wants to get in a fight, you can't do that!" Dn: "I've been known to get a little hot under the collar..." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Rips through a Lite Beer paper) "As I was sayin, I don't care what anybody el-'" Victory 2: (Raises his right arm in victory) Victory 3: "'We know, how tough this game is, But, maybe you're not up to the challenge." Lose/Clap: *(You can't do that!) expression* Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:NFL Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:American Category:Human Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Hero Category:Old People Category:People called John Category:50's Category:Sports Stars Category:Camper Category:Boss Category:Mix-Up